Advertisement
by blueskiesahead
Summary: They were two peas in an adrenaline junkie, screaming and shouting pod. Fanny and Patton sentences, for Numbuh 212's 100 prompt challenge.


**1. Introduction**

On the first day, they take a test to determine their team placements.

On the first day, Patton is paired with Fanny and Rachel.

On the first day, he thinks they'll go far.

**2. Love**

Love, he concludes, is for girls, but that doesn't mean he can't like her more than the others.

**3. Light**

Neither of them have a problem with the dark, but Patton can't help but heave a sigh of relief when they're out of space and on the sun-lit earth.

**4. Dark**

He catches her at Lime Rickey's one day when she's had a few too many, and it's then he knows how much she hates her job.

**5. Seeking Solace**

The loneliness is about to crush him when he puts on the Happy Headband, and the images that surround him (_him and Fanny, him and Fanny, him and Fanny, Fanny, Fanny_) are enough to make him weep.

He wakes up in the medic wing two days later to her attempting to shoot the doctor who was kicking her out for "disturbing the patient".

**6. Break Away**

They break away early during the run and keep ahead for the rest of training.

Rachel takes them down a notch when it comes time for agility classes.

**7. Heaven**

"Fanny, you didn't tell me he was _Catholic_! He's too good to be true!"

"_MAM!_"

**8. Innocence**

Sonya is a gazillion percent certain that her innocence is lost when she catches Patton in an "all-important tactics meeting" with Numbuh 86.

**9. Drive**

"Stupid boy! It's a left at the convention center, a left!"

"Well excuse me, bossy pants! Just because you want to go see the new Rainbow Monkeys movie right when you lose your driving privileges isn't my fault."

"Numbuhs 44 couldn't directly prove those charges!"

**10. Breathe Again**

She loses him for one split second in the middle of the treaty fiasco- she punches him extra hard after that for scaring her.

**11. Memory**

She wakes up in the decommissioning room on her thirteenth birthday with Patton hovering over her- and that's how Fanny discovered the Teens Next Door.

**12. Insanity**

When he holds her hand on the Moonbase, about thirty different operatives go to Numbuh 362 requesting counseling, because it's official- they're seeing things.

**13. Misfortune**

"You're like my lucky four-leaf clover."

She lands a hearty kick in the shins for that line.

**14. Smile**

Their smiles are at their largest when they do ridiculously tough exercises _together_.

**15. Silence**

He's a kid of few words and her primary form of communication is screaming; they balance each other out in the end.

**16. Questioning**

There's a conspiratorial glance around the circle, and Numbuh 12 smirks.

"Numbuh 86, do you _like-like_ Numbuh 60?"

**17. Blood**

The blood rushes to her cheeks and she declines to answer. Outside the window, Patton curses and falls from the tree he was hiding in.

**18. Rainbow**

He sees a plethora of Rainbow Monkeys over his head as he lies, dazed, on the ground.

"Numbuh 60, were you _spying_ on us?"

**19. Gray**

She sees him as a senior-citizombie and shudders at the _old-ness_ of it all. When she herself becomes one, she thinks the gray hair makes him look dashing.

**20. Fortitude**

"C'mon, guys, I'm made of tougher stuff than that!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine. Hey, Numbuh 86, you wanna go on a date?"

**21. Vacation**

"Do you want a mango smoothie for your boyfriend, mon?"

"Oh, for crud's sake!"

**22. Mother Nature**

"There's a reason it's called _Mother_ Nature, and her storm-like rages are all the proof he needs.

**23. Cat**

"Patton?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" was his response.

"I think the cat is watching us."

**24. No Time**

"Darn you, girl, we don't have time!"

It was right about then he kissed her. Every male operative in a fifty-foot radius ran for cover.

**25. Trouble Lurking**

Rachel knows all of Fanny's faces. Including the one she makes when plotting with Patton. Numbuh 362 knows all.

**26. Tears**

It's Patton, of all people, whose tears she dries. It's Numbuh 14 that she punches.

**27. Foreign**

"Kochanie," he calls her, and it's only when the Polish operatives start laughing and translate for her that she understands.

**28. Sorrow**

"Numbuh 12 was my friend, Patton."

"No, she wasn't. Friends don't leave you for teens."

**29. Happiness**

"_Happiness runs in a circular motion, love is like a little boat on the sea_…"

They smashed the radio in tandem. It made them pretty happy.

**30. Under the Rain**

"HEY! Give me back my umbrella!"

"You snooze you lose, _boy_!

**31. Flowers**

"So there was this thing with Father and then I had soccer practice and…"

"Numbuh 60?"

"Yeah?"

"Just give me the cruddy flower and shut up."

**32. Night**

"Hey, kochanie. Cadets are done for the day. Wanna go to Lime Rickey's?"

"You're payin'."

**33. Expectations**

"That wasn't what I expected."

"Told you Rainbow Monkeys were awesome, ye stupid boy."

"That wasn't what I meant."

**34. Stars**

He would never in a buhmillion years describe her eyes as being like stars- she was more subdued, something he never failed to appreciate.

**35. Hold My Hand**

She had just picked up his hand to give it a pat- next thing she knows, he's twined his fingers with hers.

Numbuh 44 collected a longstanding bet with his twin that day.

**36. Precious Treasure**

"Lord of the Rings was soooo long and soooo boring," she whined.

"Agreed," he countered, wrinkling his nose.

All other movie dates involve films with similarities to KND missions from that point onwards.

**37. Eyes**

His hair is black, not obsidian, and she wonders aloud why the girls who write the poetry to him never talk about his eyes.

"They never come within a five-foot radius," he laughs.

**38. Abandoned**

First Rachel and then Patton- Fanny doesn't give a crap they were in the TND the entire time, they still left her.

**39. Dreams**

As he gets older, the dreams become more and more about Fanny in various states of undress.

**40. Rated**

"Dude! Her body- it's an easy ten."

Patton looks over at Fanny (her face is an interesting shade of crimson at this point, but he knows that it'll hit purple pretty soon) and looks back at the guy who said the offending comment.

"You have about 2 seconds to _run_, moron."

**41. Teamwork**

Rachel never understood why they made a good team. She was taught that a good team had talk and action.

Patton was action and Fanny was action, and yeah, a lot of people got angry with them, but they got the job done.

**42. Standing Still**

The kid had been young (too young, in Patton's opinion, too young and undertrained and lacking about five pounds of muscle), and Fanny is standing stock-still over the grave.

"I didn't know people _died_ in the Kid's Next Door," she whispered.

"That's what we're born to do."

**43. Dying**

He always joked about how Mr. Boss would die from all of those cigars at Arctic Base- it's only when Numbuh 86 gives him a left hook and Numbuh 1 explains that he realizes some things are better left unsaid.

**44. Two Roads**

He could have picked Rachel, he supposes, but Rachel is about making peace by the rules. Fanny is about kicking ass by the rules.

**45. Illusion**

She should have known he had a girlfriend or something (telling Numbuhs 44 about her lovely voice and her pretty hair), and not even Rachel could build the illusion of him and her back up.

**46. Family**

Fanny's mom pinches his cheeks when she brings him home for the first time (Fanny all the while claiming they're just friends, even though he knows she'll kiss him later).

**47. Creation**

"An' then God made pizza."

"Don't forget video games."

And then Fanny and Patton were banned from teaching Sunday school.

**48. Childhood**

They will always be kids forever and ever- no matter how stern and serious and angry they get.

**49. Stripes**

"Stripes are slimming," Numbuh 12 had assured her.

Patton and Fanny were able to get some creative revenge plot out of that.

**50. Breaking the Rules**

"Let's be boyfriend and girlfriend," he said, one day out of the blue.

"Accordin' to page 5 paragraph C-,"

"Rules are for grown-ups."

She loves it when he's right.

**51. Sport**

Holy crap he was it- so he tagged Fanny. He remembered two things in that instant: Secondly, that Numbuh 86 would turn the KND into a feminist dictatorship. Firstly that Supreme Leaders couldn't date subordinates.

**52. Deep in Thought**

"Hey, Rachel, we've never asked for much, have we?"

"Mmm," she grunted, not looking up from her paperwork.

"We're gonna go crash a kitty-litter filled S.C.A.M.E.R into Crazy Old Cat Lady's house."

"Whatever," she said.

Rachel learned that it's better to listen when Fanny and Patton talked to her.

**53. Keeping a Secret**

"Numbuh 60?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda like Numbuh 4."

Patton made a mental note to call the punk to the Arctic for five weeks of intensive training.

**54. Tower**

She never waited for him to rescue her- he had to run before he could sweep her off her feet.

**55. Waiting**

She was sitting all alone in a corner, uncomfortably, when Patton walked up and asked her to dance.

**56. Danger Ahead**

They stepped on each others' feet and managed to spill the punch bowl, but Fanny felt the perils of dancing were worth it.

**57. Sacrifice**

"Go!" he had bellowed, but they caught her, too, since it's hard to run while looking back.

**58. Kick in the Head**

"You lose more brain cells every time I see you, _boy_," she sneered.

"The teens take them from me, but at least you still like me."

**59. No Way Out**

He is never going with her on the Rainbow Monkeys' Tunnel of Love ever again- there was no exit until the very end.

**60. Rejection**

She never had to reject anyone, ever: Patton was the only guy who was brave enough to even ask.

**61. Fairy Tale**

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"We never discuss the pretty princess pony incident. Ever. Again."

"Cool, Patton."

**62. Magic**

Some fortune teller told her she'd marry a military man- she watches Patton sign up and hopes he'll ask soon.

**63. Do Not Disturb**

Sonya had three choices, far as she knew: she could ignore the sign and walk in, she could leave the papers in Numbuh 60's inbox, or she could go back later. Sonya chose option number one.

**64. Multitasking**

Fanny had her leg twisted around his waist, and was currently kissing his neck and mumbling things about M.U.S.K.E.T.S. and S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s.

**65. Horror**

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!" Sonya screeched, and decided at that moment that Numbuh 86 was the weirdest person she had ever _seen_.

**66. Traps**

He was stuck between a wall and a soft place. He said soft because when Fanny pressed you against a wall, she wasn't exactly hard.

**67. Playing the Melody**

He needs the music credits to graduate, so he joins the marching band.

"Ah like a man in uniform," she whispers, and he decides to sign up for the next year.

**68. Hero**

He takes her to see a superhero movie, she declares that they're both pretty heroic.

**69. Annoyance**

"Stupid boy in the stupid arctic with the stupid snow cones."

**70. 67**

"You see, ze French atmosphere is, how you say, _most romantic_."

Patton is never taking Numbuh 67's advice ever again.

**71. Obsession**

"Wait, Numbuh 86! I haven't gotten your autograph in cyan yet!"

"Matthew."

Numbuh 101 learned a valuable lesson involving tubas and old S.C.A.M.P. from Numbuh 60 that day.

**72. Mischief Managed**

"Yes, Numbuh 1. I'll be sure that Patton and Fanny keep out of your sector from now on. No, I don't know why they dyed your underwear pink."

**73. I Can't**

"Let's go out, me and you."

"I can't."

"You were always up for a soda in the old days, Fanny."

"Ah have a boyfriend."

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**

Fanny's boyfriend was a wuss, Patton decided, because he gave up after the first punch.

**75. Mirror**

Fanny looks in a mirror and sees everything wrong with herself, so right after looking she calls Patton, because at the very least his stuttering is cute.

**76. Broken Pieces**

She mentions her mirror problem once and they spend the rest of the day using mirrors for target practice, luck be damned.

**77. Test**

He had to take that cruddy test to get into the KND (weren't they against this type of stuff?), but he saw a pretty redhead two rows up and decided that maybe the test isn't too bad.

**78. Drink**

Rachel was never going to Lime Rickey's with Fanny and Patton _again_.

**79. Starvation**

"You must be starving for her face, Patton, 'cause you sure are eating it," Numbuh 2 had quipped from the next table over.

**80. Words**

"Me ma always said ta use my words."

"A little pain never hurt anyone."

**81. Pen and Paper**

Rachel took her pen and wrote a new rule, "_Under no circumstances are S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s to be misused for purposes not related to the K.N.D. Fanny and Patton, this means you._"

**82. Can You Hear Me**

Patton was deaf to everyone but her when she screeched- for more reasons than one.

**83. Heal**

"Out of the way, yeh stupid boys," Fanny had mumbled, pushing the other medics aside.

"Wha-?"

"I was gonna be a nurse, ya know," she whispered as she bandaged his leg.

**84. Out Cold**

He once asked Fanny where babies came from. Fanny showed no mercy.

**85. Spiral**

She was certain that she was trapped in a downwards spiral of soda drinking and kissing him, neither of which she minded.

**86. Seeing Red**

He wakes up seeing nothing but her hair- it's then he decides that he could definitely live with that.

**87. Food**

Patton sincerely wished that the Fulbrights did not try to induct him into their family so _earnestly_, since he wasn't sure how much more corned beef he could take.

**88. Pain**

She doesn't ask for much at her decommissioning. She asks for Patton before they throw her on the chair, but not even the Supreme Leader could give her that.

**89. Through the Fire**

"You made a cute dog," he teased after Father's latest attempts.

"You made an ugly hawk," she snapped.

"I was handsome, wasn't I?"

"…maybe."

**90. Triangle**

People ask how he feels being in a romantic triangle with Fanny and that 19th century jerk, and he has to tell them that he's technically never been interested in the prick who got in one good kiss with Fanny.

**91. Drowning**

He cries at Maurice's decommissioning for two reasons: Maurice was the best, for one, and Fanny was upset.

**92. All That I Have**

"It's not much," he confesses, embarrassed, "My dad was the breadwinner, and he kind of… left. Yeah."

"Yer house is perfect," she tells him.

**93. Give Up**

They had been too tired after the graduation incident to do much, so they had curled up together on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. home. It was then Patton noticed that Fanny twitched in her sleep. He wondered what she dreamed of.

"_GIVE IT UP, YE TEEN!"_

**94. Last Hope**

"What do you mean, you're dating Hoagie?"

**95. Advertisement**

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, but I'll tell you this, Patton- Fanny is a better kisser than she would be willing to advertise."

**96. In the Storm**

She was crying and stuttering, but he was able to discern that Hoagie had ended it. Patton promised that she would be the rain and he would be the lightning and Hoagie would be the metal pole standing alone.

**97. Safety First**

"You're wearing Rainbow Monkey kneepads."

"Mine were in the wash."

**98. Puzzle**

She was puzzled by why he blushed so much, but one day the pieces fit together and it all made sense.

**99. Solitude**

They both need time to calm down after a fight; neither begrudges the other their time alone.

**100. Relaxation**

Fanny sometimes wonders why she tries so hard for a _stupid boy_, but figures it must be some girl instinct.

Patton knows exactly why he tries so hard for such an _irritating girl_, and relaxes. She'll figure it out eventually.

**

* * *

**

I made a couple of assumptions while writing this: firstly, that Fanny is Irish Catholic. Most of my family is Irish Catholic (my immediate family is not religious), and there's that favoritism towards Catholics. Secondly, that Patton is Polish (also a very Catholic country). Secondly, that Rachel, Patton, and Fanny went through training together. They all seem to be the same age, and Operation M.A.U.R.I.C.E. seems to back up that at least Fanny and Rachel attended together. Thirdly, (for the Give Up prompt) that KND operatives can experience some sort of post traumatic stress disorder.

A few of these prompts went together to form some sort of plot, which may or may not make sense.

Main reference was the KND Code Module Wiki.

Thank you, and good night.


End file.
